Alfheim
Alfheims 'are Hidden Missions scattered around The Game in hidden locations, they are reminiscent of the Secret Missions from ''Devil May Cry. Each Alfheim has a special Goal and your Task is to complete the Goal under the special conditions before the Time runs out, success will Result in a Reward of either a Broken Witch Heart or a Broken Moon Piece. Although you can do these missions as many times as you like, you can only get the Reward of a Broken Witch Heart / Moon Piece once. Completing all of the Alfheims will unlock a Secret Chapter. There are '''20 Alfheim locations in Bayonetta. Below you will find some tips on completing the missions Chapter I First Alfheim Location: After you Defeat the Affinities in the area with the Broken Witch Statue (Verse 2), return to the previous room and Jump down the Gap to where you got the Key. Mission: Defeat the enemies using Witch Time Only. This one is Easy, all you need to do is to Dodge an enemy attack just as it is about to hit you and Defeat the enemies in Witch Time. Enemies can only be hurt during witch time. Reward: Broken Moon Pearl Chapter II Second Alfheim Location: After the first encounter with the Enchants (Verse 4), head back to where the Train Came from. Mission: Defeat the enemy using a limited amount of Kicks and Punches. This one is easy if you have both Durga and Durga Alt. If you do, equip them both and have them both on Electric mode (Rotate the analogue stick and Press Punch/Kick to change Durga's mode) and activate witch time by dodging the enemy's attack and use it's charge attacks (Hold down Punck / Kick for charge attacks, you can do charged attacks during combos too for example, Punch (Hold) > Kick (Hold) > Punch (Hold)). If you don't have Durga and Durga Alt. this can be done with Scarborough Fair, you can activate witch time and use charge attacks with them, try to shoot your guns as much as possible for eath combo. Reward: Broken Moon Pearl Third Alfheim Location: After your first encounter with the Enchants (Verse 4), before you head into the Plaza, wall Jump onto a Bridge above the enterance to the Plaza. Mission: Defeat the enemies within the Time limit. Just fighting enemies within the time limit, not much else to it. Reward: Broken Witch Heart Fourth Alfheim Location: After the battle with the Enchants and the Beloveds (Verse 7), backtrack as far as you can go to find it. Mission: Defeat the enemies using Torture Attacks only. Here, you'll need to utilise your Dodging skills to fill up your Magic Meter so you can preform Torture Attacks. A Good trick is to Taunt, and just keep Taunting and when an enemies attacks, Dodge. Rinse and Repeat until your Magic is full enough to Preform a Torture Attack. Reward: Broken Moon Pearl Chapter III Fifth Alfheim Location: After Defeating the Flaming Angels (Verse 1), head up the stairs at the back of the area and attack the Trashcan to make the Portal appear inside an overhang with 2 Benches. Mission: Stay in the air for 20 seconds. Crow within helps, but that would be too easy. You can Jump on enemies and if you have Kulshedra, you can just Jump and use your charged Punch attack to pull enemies towards you and Jump on them, Rinse and Repeat. Reward: Broken Moon Pearl Sixth Alfheim Location: In the Area with the witch and sage statue and the lava blocking the path ahead (after verse 4), head over to the area in which you made the bridge to cross over to the Chapter II boss and jump up onto the ledge on the building on the right. Mission: Defeat the enemies using the Angel's weapons. ' Basically, all you need to do is use the Angel's weapons that are scattered around the Area to defeat the enemies. Reward: Broken Witch Heart Seventh Alfheim Location: After defeating the enemies in the Cave and activating the Portal to Paradiso - Garden of Light (verse 9), jump down and head east. Mission: Defeat the enemies with Witch Time disabled. As the Mission title states, defeat the enemies, but you don't have the ability to activate witch time. Reward: Broken Moon Pearl Eighth Alfheim Location: Backtrack after you repair the Bridge. Mission: Defeat the enemies by using wicked wave attacks. I suggest using the Punch > Kick > Punch combo in this one. Reward: Broken Witch Heart Chapter V Ninth Alfheim '''Location: '''After your first encounter with grace & Glory, head back to the start of the chapter. Mission: Defeat the enemies using Witch time only. Same stragety as the First Alfheim, just with different enemies. Reward: Broken Moon Pearl Tenth Alfheim Location: Defeat the Harmonies while walking up the first Tower shaft while the Moon is out (Verse 7), then return to the bottom. Mission: Stay in the Air for 50 seconds. Same as the Fifth Alfheim, except longer time. Reward: Broken Witch Heart 'Eleventh Alfheim ' Location: Verse 9, As you come out the door walk to the bottom of the spiral for a while (down/left) to find the Alfheim entrance. Mission: You have 10 punches and 7 kicks to defeat both enemies. The easiest way to deafeat the enemies is to equip Shuraba, charge up the sword to the max level, activate witch time at the last possible second and then strike them. Then dodge another attack to activate witch time again and immediately charge up the sword again. If you place Bayonetta at the edge of the ring away from the enemies you can charge up the Shuraba to the max level again and strike at the last possible second. If you run out of punches, activate witch time and do a weave-attack with your foot. If you are quick enough you can charge up the Shuraba partially, evade the enemy and continue to charge up the weapon. Reward: Broken Witch Heart